Heart of Sorrow
by PikachuLover14
Summary: This the sequel to my ONE SHOT Love Of Battling...please check that out before reading this one. It has been 9 years since Ashs death. Dawn is now 19, one day she was taken by team rocket and one person comes back to help. And one other person returns just in time. Pikachu struggles with life without his friend and is determined to get Dawn back for Ash.
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Easter Everyone!**

**I do not own Pokemon. Before reading this you will have to read the ONE SHOT Love Of Battling, to understand this story better. I hope you like it... Leave a review:)**

**This will be a series not a One Shot!.**

**Heart Of Sorrow**

Chapter 1

9 years have passed since the death of Ash Ketchum. He had left behind the person he loved the most Dawn and his best friend Pikachu. Dawn is now 19 years old and she has got herself a place in Pallet Town, Ash and Pikachu home town and the place Ash is buried. She decided to stay in Kanto as she knew that Pikachu wanted to stay close to Ash. Dawn has now achieve her dream of being a top co-ordinator, just like her mum.

For all the years Ash has been gone, Pikachu has grieved everyday, the only thing Pikachu had left of Ash was the memories and his favourite hat, he treasures it with his life, the hat has water stains on it from all the tears Pikachu had shred. He had never gotten over Ash and never will. The hat represented Ash and it meant that Pikachu had a part of Ash to keep close to him and it made him feel safe.

The house they are now living in is quite big, it has 2 bedrooms, Dawns bedroom has got a king sized bed with snow white duvet covers with Pokeball pillows. She also has a walk in wardrobe, for all the dresses she had got for her contests and for her interviews. The other room is Pikachu's it is full of Pikachu's favourite toys and he also has a rather large bed with a thunderbolt symbol on it. Its the one room Pikachu can sit in and let his emotions out, his window overlooks the lovely town and also the cemetery in the distance. He always wishes that he could see his trainer one last time to hug into him and be with him. Pikachu had a hard life afterwards as he had to give up battling which he loved the most and had to be in contests instead, he isn't very fond off but he does it for Dawn, as Ash would want him too. Pikachu spends most of the day in his room unless he has to go with Dawn for a day out or for a contest.

Today Dawn is heading to the Veridain City Contest, they have invited her to be a special guest and to preform infront of thousands and to inspire them. This made Dawn feel nervous but she knew she could do it with Piplup and Pikachu at her side.

'Piplup, Pikachu time to go' Dawn announced as Pikachu and Piplup were playing upstairs. Piplup decide to come but Pikachu on the other hand was being stubborn.

'Like always!' signed Dawn. Piplup came hopping down the stairs in pure excitement.

'PIKKKACCHUU WE NEED TO GO' declared Dawn, Pikachu soon came down the stairs but Dawn noticed that he had raw red eyes again!. 'Poor Pikachu' she thought to herself.

'Pikka' said the small eletric mouse as he jumped onto Dawn's shoulders rearing to go.

Piplup was sat in Dawns arms as they rushed off to Veridain City, by car.

1 hour later

'Were finally here' squeaked Dawn in excitement, but she felt butterfrees fly around her stomach making her feel sick.

'Pi' asked Pikachu curiously, seeing Dawn turning pale.

'Im fine' snapped Dawn, as she got out of the car followed by Pikachu and Piplup.

The got to the front of the stadium. 'Im ready' she thought, giving a smile to Pikachu and Piplup. They walked into the big building but soon enough she was surrounded by her fans as they cheered for her and flash of lights from cameras.

'Here enters the world famous top co-ordinator Dawn' roared the news reporter.

Dawn was wearing a beautiful long flowing dress which was pink with little white flowers running through it. The dress sparkled in the light. Pikachu was on Dawn's shoulder and Piplup in her arms.

'Hey' said Dawn nervously, as the swarm of people became closer.

'You are the special guest today aren't you?' cried a fan from the crowd.

'Your have to wait and see' replied Dawn as she winked, then ran off into the dressing room to get away from the crowd of people.

'That was rather hectic' cried Dawn, Pikachu rubbed his hand on the back of his head, as he came out from hiding under her hair.

'Pip!' blurted the blue penguin as it waved its arms in the air.

'NOW INTRODUCING THE GLAMOUROUS DAWN' the annoucer said as the crowd roared in excitement. 'WELCOME HER ON STAGE WITH PIKACHU AND PIPLUP' As soon as Dawn made a step onto the stage the crowd went wild. 'Hello everyone'

'Piplup use whirlpool' she demanded, as her small pokemon created a tornado out of water. 'Now Pikachu thunderbolt and aim at the centre'

Pikachu body began to be covered in electricity as he aimed it into the whirlpool. The whirlpool lit up, the electricity flowed through it, the stadium was lit, there was so 'ooo's' from the crowd and 'awww's'. It glistened and sparkled, then it exploded causing water droplets to sparkle over the crowd.

'PIKKAA' yelled Pikachu, in happiness.

'WHAT A STUNNING DISPLAY, BETWEEN TWO ATTACKS, WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK?' asked the announcer.

The crowd roared with amazement 'YEAH!'

'Pikachu use thunderbolt and Piplup use bubble beam'

Pikachu's body once again was covered in electricity, and aimed the thunderbolt at the ceiling and then Piplup created bubbles which headed straight for the thunderbolt. Dawn started to shake with nervousness, 'i hope this works' she said to herself. The bubbles colided with the thunderbolt, Dawn was shocked, the bubbles became electrofied and were floating around 'Yes!, now Pikachu iron tail!' she cried pointing at the electrofied bubbles.

'PIKACHU KNOWS A STEEL TYPE MOVE IMPRESSIVE DAWN!' the annoucer shouted. Dawn flinched, 'Ash teached Pikachu all those not me' she thought a tear rolled down her cheek which she quickly wiped away.

Pikachu saw her and he closed his eyes and carried on his tail turned into pure iron, his body twisted and spun creating a graceful display, he then used his tail, to pop the bubble causing a display of gold and silver sparkles falling from the sky like graffeti.

'WOW TRUELY GRACEFUL AND BEAUTIFUL'

'Thank you, Everyone could you give a few minutes of silence, to someone truely important... His name was Ash Ketchum many of you may of heard about what happened and this Pikachu was his and Pikachu battle hard by his side and that faithful day was the last day Pikachu saw his trainer, if Pikachu never dodge the attack he wouldn't be here either' she sobbed 'Ash was my closest friend and i loved him to pieces he would of been 20 today and i miss him so much' a tear trickled down her cheek, the crowd were silence for 3 minutes. 'Thank you and good luck today'

Pikachu's jumped into Dawns arms and nuzzled her with tears trickling down his cheeks. The crowd saw Pikachu 'Aww' causing some of the fans to cry.

Back at Home

Pikachu sat in his room on the windowsill looking out onto the lovely view but that wasn't what he was looking at he was really looking at the cemetery. He placed his paw on the window letting out a cry 'Pikkaa'

Downstairs, Dawn was in the kitchen cooking tea, for her and her Pokemon.

'I hope Pikachu's okay Piplup, that really hit him hard, its been 9 years' Dawn worried about the poor Pikachu's condition.

Piplup agreed and ran up the stairs 'wait up Piplup were you going' Dawn turned off the Oven and ran up the stairs too. They peeped round the door frame to see Pikachu crying on the windowsill 'Bless him' she murmured. Pikachu was holding Ash's hat. 'PIKA' shouted the distressed Pokemon, calling for Ash. Pikachu began to get angry and chucked the hat on the ground, he quickly pulled himself together and saw what he had done, the hat was now on the ground and Pikachu was shocked at his action he leaped of the windowsill and sat next to the hat dusting it off and hugging into it 'Pi Pikachu' Pikachu apologised. Dawn saw this and realise that Pikachu is trying to talk to Ash.

'Knock Knock' said Dawn as she pretended to knock on the invisible door. 'Pikachu you okay?' she asked

Pikachu shook his head jumping onto the bed and cuddled into a ball with the hat next to him.

'Pikachu lets go out for a walk we can go by the cemetery if you like?'said Dawn, as she sat on Pikachu's bed right beside him. Pikachu leaped up at the thought. As they haven't been to Ash's grave in a while. Pikachu rised and walked out the door.

'Okay then lets go' she said with a smile. Dawn grabbed Ash's hat and Pikachu was taken by surprise and sparked his cheeks, 'Pikachu wear it, it will protect you from the sun' She placed the hat carefully on Pikachu's head.

Pikachu jumped with excitement, Dawn has not seen him this happy since the day he won the semi finales.

**At the Cemetery**

They entered the cemetery gate and Pikachu ran towards Ash's grave. 'Pikka' cried Pikachu as he touched the cold grave stone. He stared at it as memories hit him

**Flashback**

Arcanines enormous flame thrower was heading straight towards Pikachu 'DODGE ITTT' shouted Ash, Pikachu had great difficulty dodging but was able to dodge it successfully, the battle field was covered in a smoke cloud.

'Arcanine is unable to battle, Ash and Pikachu are the winners' Pikachu jumped in excitement, started to run towards his trainer, but he couldn't see him or hear him 'Pikkaa?' cried Pikachu. The cloud started to disperse leaving a lit flame where Ash once stood. It was extinguished with Piplup whirlpool but there was no more Ash, Pikachu's eyes filled with tears, emotion pouring out as his best friend was taken away from him.

There wasn't even a cry from Ash. There should of been. From that day Pikachu vowed that he will find the truth behind it!.

**End of Flashback**

Pikachu's eyes filled with tears, the memories brought up so much pain. 'PIIKKKAA' Pikachu fell to the ground in tears. Dawn ran over 'Oh Pikachu!' she hugged him in tight making him feel comfort. Pikachu glanced back over to the stone.

**Here lies**

**Ash Ketchum**

**2004-2014**

'**He was loved by family and friends**

**He will be missed'**

Over they years Pikachu had carved his paw print on the side of Ash's name. To know that he loves him still and that Ash cared for him.

Pikachu was still in disbelief and it was hard to imagine that it was true but every time he tried to believe that it wasn't true the memories hit him in the face.

'Ash if only you were hear today, Pikachu needs you and I need you, I love you and always will' Dawn said as she knelt down next to the grave stone placing a red rose, like she did on the day he was buried to symbol the love for him will never die.

'Pikachu lets go now' Dawn said as she wiped her eyes.

Suddenly a swarm of people surrounded her, taking pictures. 'Excuse me this is private property please leave' Dawn yelled shooing away the crowd, but they didn't budge. 'You don't get it do you, leave me alone, this is a family moment and you have the cheek to come here and takes pictures of me'

Pikachu started to spark his cheeks, he didn't want Dawn to get hurt. He used his thunderbolt and hit all the cameras breaking them 'PIKA PIKACHU' shouted Pikachu, getting angrier, The crowd and Photographers started to run away. Pikachu used his paws to wipe away Dawns tears 'Pika'

Dawn looked up and hugged Pikachu 'what gives them the right to do that?' she cried, tears streaming down her face.

Later on...

Dawn and Pikachu were walking around the park. 'Pikachu im sorry about earlier' she said as she looked down at the sad Pikachu. Pikachu looked at Dawn and shook his head 'Pika' he smiled and jumped on her shoulder. Dawn had red eyes from the amount of crying she had done in the past hour.

Once again she was surrounded by fans, but there was something strange about them, they were all wearing black face masks. Pikachu jumped down off her shoulder to protect her, suddenly a black thick smoke surrounded around Dawn and Pikachu so that they couldn't see. One of the people from the crowd grabbed Dawn from behind and used a cloth to cover her mouth so she couldn't speak.

Tears streamed down her eyes in fear she didn't know what was going to happen to her ,when suddenly she got hit on the back of the head by something causing her to fall on the ground unconscious and then dragged away from the scene.

Pikachu was looking around in the smoke for Dawn, Pikachu was coughing and weezing as he was struggling to breath. 'PIII PIIKKAA' yelled the small mouse. The smoke began to disappear as fast as it came Pikachu searched for Dawn but there was no sign of her 'What just happened?' he though.

A man with spiky brown hair came ran towards him 'Pikachu are you okay' he cried. It was Brock, Pikachu nuzzled his face into his chest and he hugged him crying. 'Its okay im here now, i saw what happened, the same people took Misty' exclaimed Brock.

'Pika' Pikachu said in shock, 'what did they want with Misty and Dawn' He thought to himself.

'Pikachu come with me' Brock got into his car and allowed Pikachu to jump in before shutting the door. 'Were taking you home' said Brock, Pikachu shook his head. 'Not for that reason, so we can plan our attack silly'

Pikachu signed in relief he couldn't let his trainer get taken away and sit at home and do nothing about it.

'I see your wearing Ash's hat' Brock asked, as he looked at the old worn out hat on Pikachu's head.

Pikachu touched it with his paw, he had forgotten that he was wearing it, 'Pi' he nodded.

'I miss him' said Brock, as he carried on driving towards Pikachu's home.

'Pi' cried Pikachu as he put his head down.

'Oh im sorry buddy, i didn't mean to upset you' pleaded Brock, he began to feel guilty. Pikachu shook his head 'Pi Pikaaaachhu' Pikachu had a fake smile on his face, he didn't want to look silly, so he carried on smiling.

They finally arrived at Dawns home. They walked up to the door, Brock tried open the door but it was locked. 'What do we do now?' Brock asked Pikachu, but Pikachu gave him a look 'What's your idea?'

'Pika' Pikachu smirked.

Pikachu ran round the house and found an unlocked window, he jumped onto the fence and leaped onto the windowsill, prying the window open, causing his poor paws to hurts 'PI' he climbed into the small opening, squishing himself through the tiny gap. He was finally inside, he was in the kitchen, he then ran towards the door and unlocked it.

'Pikacchu' said the proud Pokemon.

'Clever!' Brock said sarcastically petting Pikachu, praising him. 'Now we got to figure out why, what do Misty and Dawn have in common' asked Brock.

Pikachu pointed towards the ribbons on top of the tv.

'Well Dawns a Co-ordinator and Misty's a gym leader, that doesn't match' answered Brock. 'Lets think again'

Pikachu's mind raced but one thing came to mind, the one person that brought all his friends together and that was Ash!.

'Pikka Pika Pi' cried Pikachu pointing to Ash's hat on his head.

'A hat how can that be the reason' Brock said in confusion.

Pikachu shook his head and pointed to the hat again. Brock suddenly realise what he meant. 'You mean...mean... Ash'

Pikachu nodded. 'But why?' Pikachu shrugged his shoulders, he didn't know either and it was beginning to get puzzling.

'The only reason that they would be after Dawn and Misty is if they want information?'

'Pi?'

'Like if Ash was... Alive'

Pikachu was surprised, he didn't know what to say and he started to get angry.

'Pika Pikachuu' yelled the angry Pikachu.

'Well Pikachu you never know' said Brock. 'But why were they wearing masked and on there top i saw a red... 'R'' Memories flooded back to him of what that 'R' meant 'Team Rocket' how could he forget how many times a day he had to defeat them and save Pikachu. 'There Team Rocket'

Pikachu was shocked 'Pika Pikaachuu'

'Your right? What do they want with Ash' Brock shrugged his shoulders 'I know where there base is lets head there'

Pikachu ran towards the now open window, and pointed across the field. 'What is it Pikachu?'

'Pi Pika' Pikachu kept pointing to a small house on the top of the hill.

'You want to go there?'

Pikachu only nodded.

'Okay lets go'

They got out of the house and began sprinting towards the house. 'Oh i see now, it Professor Oaks lab'

Pikachu laughed and ran to the door, Brock knocked twice.

'Hello' said Tracey as he answered the door,

'Heya umm.. Pikachu wanted to come here' Brock laughed while rubbing the back of his head. Within seconds Pikachu ran through the house out into the large garden.

'Pikachu why are you going there for?' Brock followed Pikachu and Tracey followed aswell.

Pikachu pointed to the Pokemon. His eyes swelled up from holding back the tears, he hasn't been here after Ash's death as his Pokemon brought to many memories, Professor Oak never had the gut to tell his Pokemon that he was dead and he kept it a big secret.

'Ash's Pokemon' Brocks eyes scanned the area to see all the Pokemon Ash had caught in the years that Brock wasn't around.

'I think Pikachu wants you to take some of them with you?' said Tracey.

'Tracey i have something to tell you?'

'What is it?' Tracey asked curiously

'Well... Dawn and Misty were taken by Team Rocket and Pikachu and I are going to fight them so we kinda help and also there's a small chance that Ash may be alive'

Tracey was speechless he couldn't believe what he had just heard all he could say was 'Take these Pokemon, they havent been out there ball in 9 years tho...'

'how did they survive?'

'well they were left in the room by themselves and they let themselves out for food only'

'strange...!'

'well good luck'

'Thanks were need it' Brock replied 'Pikachu lets go'

Pikachu turned his back on the Pokemon, but then Pikachu was pinned to the ground by a bird...!

'**Starraptor, what are you doing?**' cried Pikachu in fear

'**Im excited to see you, were's Ash?**' Starraptor said happily.

'**Wait you don't know?**' Pikachu was shocked.

'**What happened?**' Starraptor began to worry and looked at Pikachu to notice that Pikachu had tears in his eyes.

'**Umm.. Your find out soon enough**' Pikachu cried, as a tear trickled down his cheek causing Starraptor to put his head down, he knew something bad had happened. '**Why don't i take you, because i can't explain it'**

'**Okay?' **Starraptor answered

'**Follow me'**

Brock looked at Pikachu and Starraptor, 'i think Pikachu is taking Starraptor somewhere and im going to follow, is it okay if i can have Starraptors Pokeball he will be useful' Brock asked.

Tracey agreed and gave Brock the red and white Pokeball that once belonged to Ash.

Pikachu had lead Starraptor all the way to the cemetery, to Ash's grave. Starraptor couldn't believe his eyes, he was heart broken he then bursted into tears, **'I know how you feel' **said Pikachu patting his back,

'**why did noone tell me**' cried Starraptor.

'**I don't know but don't tell anyone else because that will make it difficult for Professor Oak and Tracey'**

'**Okay but that unfair'** said Starraptor shocked and confused

'**I know but only for now'**

'**okay its a deal' **Starraptor agreed, and continued to cry.

Brock made his way to Pikachu and Starraptor. 'Hey Starraptor want to come with us were going to get Dawn and Misty back from Team Rocket'

Starraptor quickly agreed and they started there trek toward Team Rocket HQ.

_**What will happen to Dawn and Misty?**_

_**And is Ash still Alive?**_

_**Find out in the next Chapter. Hope you like it please remember to review thanks.**_

_**-**_**PikachuLover14**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Pokemon. Here is the next chapter hope you like it and enjoy.

Heart of Sorrow

Chapter 2

Dawns POV

'Where am I?'

'What am I doing here' I said all woozie, I felt like i had been hit on the back of the head by something hard. My vision was all blurred, it was a mixure of grey and black. I tried to move but I was being restricted. I started to panic 'Help me' I cried helplessly,

'Keep it down' a girl voice groaned.

'Who said that?' I yelled, worried what she will do to me, I could only make out a blur of her, orange and yellow colours surrounded the figure.

'Me?' She replied sarcastically

'Yeah big help'

'Im in the same mess you are so don't get cocky' she snapped.

'Well tell me your name, cause im kinda blind here' I said, closing my eyes trying to get my vision back

'Oh sorry bout that no wonder you never recognised me its me Misty' she laughed,

'Misty what are you doing here' I asked curiously

'I dont know probably the same as you'

My vision started to clear.'I can see again' I looked over to the direction of the voice to see Misty on the floor tied up tightly against the wall, she had chains on her feet, that were connected to the floor. 'How are we going to escape' asked Misty, as she scanned the room. The room was like a jail cell, only a tiny window and a steel door, with no means of escape.

one thing I had realised is I was dangerling from ceiling I was upside down 'ahhh why am I upside down get me DOWN' I yelled, I started to wiggle around until I heard a rip, I suddenly plummeted to the floor. THUD! I smacked my face into the dirt ridden ground 'ow!' I complained rubbing my cheek.

Misty was in uncontrollable laughter. 'You okay?' She took a deep breath of air.

'No look at my face'

Misty eyes started to water from all the laughter, but suddenly it stopped ' get me out of this' she said throwing her body around.

I started to untie the tight knots restricting Misty. After mintues of untangeling she was once again free... but not totally, she was chained by the ankles.

She began to cry, 'what am I going to do' tears flowed down her cheek as she curled up into a ball.

'Misty I promise I will get you out of this' I reassured her.

'But I doubt we will get out, I wish Ash was here' I thought to myself, something came across my mind, I put my hand on my chest and grabbed the necklace I was wearing, Misty glanced over.

'What you got there?, is it for good luck' she asked, as she looked at the object in my hand.

'I hope' I ripped the necklace off my neck 'Ash told me it would protect me, he gave it to me on the day he died, so I hope hes right'

Misty remember the day that Ash died, even tho she wasn't there to support him in person, she was sat in the cerilun gym, putting her gym battles aside just to watch. She sat infront of the tv and she remember Ashs life disappearing right infront of her eyes 'Asshh..' she murmered.

Misty Flashback (Misty's POV)

Its was a bright and colourful morning, and the Gym was packed with challengers, 'what a day!'

I open the doors of the Gym to be greeted by lots of wanna be trainers 'I want to battle you' the small boy demanded, looking into my eyes making me feel guilty.

'Sorry but we are closed today' I declaring, seeing the boy expression change.

'Why I demand to know!' He protested, his eyes being to fire up.

'Im watching my friend Ash Ketchum in the Kalos league hes in the semi finales. Even tho I dont travel with him anymore I still support him' I answered.

'The Ash Ketchum.. how could you be friends with him, hes too famous to be friends with you' adressed the little boy.

I began to feel rage inside me. 'You want me to prove it'

'Go on then'

We walked into the gym, I ran up to the video phone. I dialed a number. It rang twice. The boy ran up beside me 'what is this going to prove?'

suddenly a face appeared on screen, I looked over at the boy whos expression changed, he wss in complete shock.

'Hey Ash' I said with a sweet smile.

'Hiya Misty its been so long' he announced.

'I know I just wanted to let you know im rooting for you today and ive missed you, after your match we should meet up' I cried, it was nice to see his face after so long.

'I knew you would, you are my best friend after all' he giggled. 'Urhh whos the kid'

'One of your biggest fans' said the boy in excitement.

'I had to prove that I knew you, noone ever believes me' I said as I looked down 'im a nobody'

'Misty don't think that your always someone to me, your my best friend never forget that, famous or not your always my best friend' he winked causing me to giggle.

'Good luck today and win this, say hi to Pikachu from me' I asked, waving him good bye.

'Bye Misty and Thank you, say hi to Brock from me' he said waving he then hung up.

The boy beside me was speechless.i poked him bring him back to reality.

'Does that prove it' I said, 'now go ive got a friend coming over'

'Ohhh is it Dr . Brock' he said sarcastically turning around.

'Yes'

He felt humiliated as he ran out the gym.

Hours later

There is a knock at the door. 'Sorry Gyms Closed today' I yelled

'Im not a challenger' shouted a familiar voice 'im looking for a beautiful red head by the name of Misty are you in there?'

'Oh Brock come on in'i said blushing. He walked in holding his hand behind his back,

'for you and your beauty'. He held out a bouquet of red roses. I blushed no guy had ever done that before not even Brock!.

'Thank you' I held them in my hands admiring the flowers and there essence, it made me feel calm and relaxed.

'Misty I was wondering? Asked Brock.

'Wondering what?' I asked curiosly. I began to know where this was going to lead and I already knew what I was going to say.

'Will you be my g...girlfriend' he stuttered and he gazed nervously into my eyes.

'Yes' I instantly replied,

'Wait what I was going to say No!' I thought, 'I guess my mind wants something else'

'I never thought you would ever say that' Brock said overcome with happiness,

'We better go and watch the battle' I exclaimed, as I got on the sofa turning the tv on, Brock followed and sat beside me, I snuggled into him, for once in my life I felt happy to have company. We began watching the incredible match before Ash's. I got up and ran to the kitchen,

'Where you going Ashs match is on in a minute' Brock explained, he looked puzzled

'I know im getting the popcorn, its gunna be an intense match, like a fire burning uuncontrollably not knowing the outcome of it' I explained, little did I know that it would be very literal.

'Your right'

I grabbed the large bag of toffee popcorn from the cabinet and ran as quickly back to the old sofa, where Brock sat.

'Welcome the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town' said the announcer. As Ash walked in the camera zoomed up to capture the bond between Ash and Pikachu as he stroked Pikachu's furry little head and Ash said 'we are gunna win this buddy'

'Pika' replied his small but powerful Pokemon.

The match had been going on for more than 40 minutes,

'Its drawing to an end now, Ash is winning' Brock shouted with joy.

'Hes finally closer to his dream' I said happily.

Brock and I were shocked at the events taking place, Arcanines flame thrower was bigger than any before it was 10x bigger.

'Brock is that possible?' I said as something caught my eye 'AHHH' I screamed in horror.

'Misty whats wrong' Brock panicked, as he hugged into me, I had tears flooding my face as i felt my heart break.

'Ash...Ash is... dead' i screamed as the pain returned.

The tv announcer said 'The match is now being cancelled as there has been a tradgey, im sorry for the viewers that watched this'

The camera quickly zoomed up onto Dawn running onto the battle field ' What is she doing?' Yelled the reporter.

Dawns Piplup used whirlpool putting out the fire. They kept the camera focused on Dawn and Pikachu who had tears flooding in there eyes.

I felt like it was a dream I just wanted to wake up from this horrible nightmare but I couldn't, I knew it was over, I will never get to see him again. My life was over.

Flashback ends

Dawns POV

I wonder what is inside this, I hope Ash was right?

The necklace was shaped as a small pokeball, on the otherside there was an small ingraving.

Dear Dawn,

Only use this if im not around because I won't beable to protect you anymore, but I know he will, Dawn I Love You, I hope you forgive me for not being there for you.

Push the button on the centre of the necklace. It will protect you no matter what.

I Love You,

Ash

I felt a tear trickle down my cheek, 'I know you do, I love you too' I thought. I was about to press the button the the necklace, but without warning the door began to unlock, I stuffed the necklace into my pocket.

Misty POV

'Their coming back, im sorry Dawn.. but this is goodbye for a while' I cried as I shook in fear.

'What do you mean?' Asked Dawn, as she saw me shake, she began to panic, but before I could reply, the door swung open, two grunts wearing black uniforms raced in unlocking the chains and hand cuffing my hands before taking me out of the room. 'You know the dril Misty, but its a little different this time because Dawns coming too' one of the grunts said evilly.

'Leave Dawn out of this' I said shaking my legs trying to break lose 'Dawn run, get away from here' the grunts grabbed my legs restraining me, i squealed in pain as they tightened there grasp. Other grunts held Dawn hostage as the followed behind me.

We got to a lightly lit room, they chucked me into it. Grabbing my arms uncuffing them and then tieing them to wall same with my legs, so i couldn't escape. A dark figure then brought in an Eletrabuzz.

'We got a little treat for you today' they snickered, i was shiving im fear, i looked over at Dawn, she was staring at me her face wet with tears.

'Were is Ash Ketchum' asked one of the five grunts, Dawn looked at them in shock.

'I told you he is dead!'I yelled.

'Stop lieing to me, Electrobuzz thunder' he said pointing to me. Electrobuzz pointed his thunder straight towards me, the lighting hit me with tremedous force causing amense pain, 'AHHHHHHHHH STOP IT AHHHHH' I screamed, as I felt the pain coursing through my body.

'If you say that again then the bluenette gets it understand?' He laughed

'Shes not apart of this,hurt me not her, I told you I dont know hes dead' I shouted trying to make them see sense.

'Misty' shouted Dawn, as she looked at me with upset.

'Wrong again' the grunt said. 'Electrabuzz use thunderbolt' I braced for impact and pain that came with it, I closed my eyes.

'AHHHHHH' screamed a female voice.

I quickly opened my eyes, to see Dawn on her knees, she was crying and still in excruciating pain.

'If you dont tell me she gets it'

Suddenly a large white light appeared, it roared and letting off fire, the light quickly disappearing. 'CHARIZARD' I yelled. Causing him to look at me, and then over to Dawn. He saw the grunts, 'Help us' i cried, Charizard let of a roar and use flamethrower on all the surrounding causing the grunts to perish. 'Good ridense' I thought.

'Charizard use Slash on the rope to let me down' charizard did exactly that, I felt free once more, he also freed Dawn who was still down.

'Dawn whats up?' I said getting worried about her.

'There asking about Ash' Charizard stood there confused about his trainers disappearence to be only left with his two old companion.

The room fell silent 'lets get out of here' I said getting on Charizards back, Dawn nodded, I grabbed hold of her hand to boast her up on Charizards back. 'Use fire spin to break down the wall'

Charizard's mouth was covered in flames as he let out a huge ball of fire hitting the wall causing it to break alerting grunts of our escape.

'Fly Charizard' Charizard nodded taking to the brightly lit sky.

we were finally out of that dreadful place now we are free.

'Pika Pi' a voice cried from down below,

'Misty' cried a familiar Voice 'watch out!'

A red sphere came shooting at us, directly hit Charizard, the force of the impact caused Me and Dawn to fall off of Charizard's back, falling to our inevitable deaths.

Dawn's POV

I felt myself flying, the worlds in slow motion, I guess this what it is like when your near your death. Finally I would be with Ash again.

I suddenly got grabbed by something flowing in the air, I felt the warm from it, I looked up to see a man with a hat that covered his eyes... 'Th..Thank You' I cried as I felt happy but then sad, we got to the ground and he let me go 'you should of let me die' I yelled I wanted to be with Ash and not back here alone once more.

The man stood still he seemed to be shocked. 'Hey Charizard come here' he shouted, the red dragon-like pokemon did as he was told. 'Thank you for rescuing Misty' he said petting the Pokemon 'you know who I am right?' The pokemon instantly nodded.

'Wait how does he know you?' I asked in confusion 'you must of met his trainer' I feared to say his his name.

'You could say that?' He said grinning

'Wait what did you do to Ash?' I cried fearing the worst, had he been taken, no he cant be hes dead, what am I even saying. Before he could reply his body glowed yellow, he feel to his knees crying in pain. 'Pikachu stop it' the man said. 'Why would you do that to me?'

'PIKA PIKA CHU' said the angry Pokemon. 'Because you lied to all of us'

'You know' he said in shock as he looked into the pokemon eye to see tears which have never gone away 'im sorry' it brought a tear to his eye.

'PIKA' cried Pikachu softly 'Take of the hat'

He did exactly that, he slowly lifted his hand to his hat lifting it off his head revealing his true identity.

Everyone was silence and stared at the man, even Brock was quiet and Pikachu held back the tears

'I thought you were dead' I cried as I fell to my knees.

I would just like to say that I have been inspired by many authors and one of them is really amazing check them out 11JJ11. Their story 'Pikachus Revenge' is really good go and read! And again please leave me a review it helps thanks. Oh and yes forgot to mention that story will take longer due to fact that im back to school now and ive also got my real exam starting in 2 weeks so story will stop then and i will be back after the 13th June sorry but i continue as normsl til the 8th of May. Thank you for understanding.

Chapter 3 will be up soon:)

-PikachuLover14


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Pokemon, sorry im writing this on my tablet, so when the pokemon talk it should be bold... sorry:( but my computer broke so I have to use this at the moment!

Heart of Sorrow

Chapter 3

Dawn POV

Repeating Events

I was falling through the bright blue sky, from the force of the blast. I knew I was falling to my death, but all I could think about was Ash. I would finally see the guy I love once more. We would be together at last. I closed my eyes to picture it but also to escape the feeling of death coming nearer. I felt at peace. Suddenly I felt something grabbed me and hold me slowly back down to Earth. i slowly opened my eyes thinking i would see Ash but all i saw was a man in a black cape that wore a black hat which covered his face. I stared at him for a while... Am i dead?

'Im glad your alright' blurted the man as i felt him stare at me.

'Why didn't you let me die' i yelled fustrated at the fact i was still alive. ' i wanted to be with Ash' i stamped my feet. The atmosphere changed everything went quiet. The man stood there speechless and in shock.

'Im...im sorry, I didnt want to see you get hurt' he said softly as he put his head down, I saw a tear drop to the floor. I felt guilty but I just wanted to be with Ash and he had to come along. 'Charizard come here' he yelled summoning the red fire type. Why was he calling Ashs charizard?

Charizard Heard his voice and excitedly made his descent to the ground. He placed Misty on the ground. 'Thanks Charizard' she said as she petted the fire type. Charizard then flew himself onto the man causing him to fall over.

'Roaaar' Charizard said happy.

'Its nice to see you too' the man giggled. He is voice started to sound familiar.

'Umm. Do you know his trainer' I asked curiously as I walked over to him.

'I know him better than you think' he said winking.

all of a suddened we heard a noise coming from the bushes 'PIKKKAA' it yelled as It amersed.

'Pikachuu' I said running over to the furry mouse pokemon, I started to cry as he leaped into my arms crying with happiness.

The Man's POV

'Pikachu' I though as tears started to form in my eyes 'its been a long time'. I saw Dawn run over to Pikachu hugging into him. 'Pikachu has probably forgotten about me' I missed Pikachu so much, should I show them my true identity or.. not.

Dawn had tears running down her cheeks so did Pikachu, There so close now I could never take that away from her. With out warning a man with brown hair came around the corner.

'MISTY' he yelled, he had a worried expression on his face.

'Brock' I though. Wow he's changed alot, since we where little.

all of a sudden Misty leapt into his arms hugging into him and exchanging a passionate kiss.

'Their a couple' I was confused I didnt know what to think. Alot has changed since I was gone.

'Onix I need you assistance' a voice yelled 'use rock throw'.

Suddenly large rocks were being thrown at me, I was in a state of shock, I felt time slow down around me allowing me to dodge with ease. I focus all my energy inside me into my hand creating an aura shpere, I threw it at the rock causing it to explode into tiny little pieces.

'What did you do that for Brock' I yelled as I felt anger rise.

Brock stood there speechless... 'How..di..did you know my name' he stuttered looking nervous.

Busted...! I was about to reply but I was surrounded in a powerful light causing excruciating pain 'AHHH' I screeched.

A yellow figure came toward me. 'PI PIKACHU' it shouted at me angrily.

'WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?' I was outraged, I felt on fire with ever movement, I was paraylized.

'You left me' he said sparking his cheeks,

'I can understand you?' I questioned

'WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME, YOU DIED YOU WERE GONE FOR NINE YEARS?'

'Pikachu im sorry I can explain' I replied, I really hurt Pikachu bad... but it wasnt my fault.

'First take off your hat' he asked with his cute little eyes, he just wanted to see me again, but one thing I didnt realise he was wearing my hat... he never forgot!

I slowly took off my hat, causing Dawn, Brock and Misty to stare with curiosity. Suddenly there expressions changed into complete shock and upset.

'I thought you were dead' cried Dawn as he face flooded in tears.

'Im sorry Dawn, Team Rocket took me and I escaped but I didnt want you getting hurt'

'Hurt...HURT, I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD FOR NINE YEARS.. I AM HURT'

Emotions overcome me and I put my hands on her waist, pulled her in close and kissed her, she kissed me back it felt like an eternity. But I knew she was happy, we were finally together again. Once it was over she gazed into my eyes 'Ash... Ive never stopped loving you' she cried as tears rolled down her cheek. I wiped them away.

'Dawn im here now, no need to cry' I said hugging her into my chest.

I remeber the days as children running around in Sinnoh, fun times but now im 20 and that was 10 years ago. Dawn has really changed she's taller and slimmer and her hair is much longer.

I missed being with them but in that time that I was supposedly dead for, I was travelling around in Unova and Kalos again. I found out on the news that I was dead, i saw Dawn cry on tv and I re watched my match. Iris came running in my room telling me I was dead and how that happened and who was the bluenette on the tv. Unova was a strange place but all I could think about was Dawn and Pikachu... I always wondered wether Pikachu was with Dawn or if he went back into the wild. But seeing him with Dawn I knew they had been together for a long time.

'Dawn I wish I told you sooner'

'Its okay now as long as you are with me'

Suddenly new reporters gather around Team Rockets Base. 'The Kalos Champion has returned from the Dead'

'I was never the champion' I cried in confusion

'On the day of your death they crowned you Champion' said Dawn

'I dont deserve it so I do not accept'

The air started to be covered in darl black clouds blocking my vision,

'Prepare for trouble'

'Make it double'

'To protect the world from devastation'

'To unite all people in our nation'

'Jessie' said a woman with long red hair

'James' sang a man with meduim length blue hair

'Meowths the name'

'Were Team Rocket'

'Blasting off at the speed of light'

'Surrendee now or prepare to fight'

'TEAM ROCKET' Dawn cried

The news reporters ran away from the scene just leaveing me, Dawn, Brock, Misty, Jessie, James and Meowth.

'Hey twerp' said James walking towards me.

'How you been James' I said shaking hands with him.

'We have some info for you' cried Jessie.

Dawn and the others were in shock, they couldnt believe what was going on.

Pikachu ran over to me and jumped onto my shoulder. 'What do you want?'

'Pikachu good to see your back with Ash again' said Meowth.

'Ive seen you alot around, everywhere I went you were there' Pikachu cried

'Ash asked me to see how you were doing!' Exclaimed Meowth

'Guys Jessie and James don't work with Team Rocket anymore there the ones that helped me escape'

Flashback

9 years ago

Arcanine used a flame thrower attack, it was bigger than usual, 'PIKACHU DODGE IT' I screamed, but at least Pikachu was out of harms way, I took my eyes off of Pikachu and saw a red hot ball of fire head towards me. I closed my eyes, suddenly I felt weightless, I opened my eyes to see that I was covered in a blue sphere, then the floor opened beneath me, I fell down. what was going on?.

Falling through a dark tunnel felt like a black hole with no end. But there was light at the end.

I landed roughly, I was in a dark room underneath the battlefield all I heard as 'PIKKKAA' said my pokemon.

'PIKACHUU' I cried.

The dark room started to light up, there was monitors of the battle, It was brought to a halt.

In the middle of the room there was a desk and a large black chair that was facing the large monitors.

'He can't hear you, you know' a strange voice said.

I stood still no sure what to do?.

'You know that bluenette with the pikachu seems important to you' he said evilly

'Leave her alone' I yelled.

'Only if you join Team Rocket' he spoke softly, as he spun the chair around.

'Giovanni...!' I said. 'Why would I do that?'

'To protect the ones you love' he laughed

I started to shake... I didnt want to be apart of Team Rocket.

There was a knock on the rather large doors. 'Come in' Giovanni ordered.

The doors automatically opened. To show 3 figures.

'These will be your new Team mates' he said.

the light shined onto the 3 figures faces.. 'Jessie, James and Meowth' I was in shocked.

'THE TWERP' they were as shocked as me.

'I dont want to be apart of Team Rocket' I pleaded, I wanted to be a pokemon master not some stupid grunt.

'If not you will lose someone or something you love' he said in a evil tone. 'Starting with that bluenette'

'The twerpette' cried the trio in unision.

'Leave her out of this' I cried.

I tried to run but the annoying trio got in my way.

'Sorry kid' said Meowth sadly, everything started to go blurry, I felt dizzy.. then I blacked out.

1 week later

I couldn't remember anything, they told me I had always been a Team Rocket member, my Team members are Jessie, James and Meowth. They were quite funny, the told me about this Ash kid that always made them blast off. Today was my first mission as a member, we travelled to get a very powerful Pokemon but what shocked me was it was a Pikachu, they called that Ash kid a twerp, they told me he was missing and this was the chance to get his Pikachu as he isnt around.

'Wear this' Meowth said as he gave me a black hat.

'Why do I have to wear it' I was puzzled as I put it on.

They never answered but I left them alone maybe they were doing it out of kindness.

We arrived in Pallet Town. We were in a large Meowth balloon.

I saw a Pikachu running around in the garden but it had tears in its eyes.

'Were sending you in first, here you go' said Jessie as she gave me a small box.

'Whats this?' I asked as I looked at the strange box.

'Just throw it at Pikachu' said James.

I jumped out of the balloon and landed safetly on the ground. I looked around I felt like I had been here before, Pallet Town was so peaceful but that was soon over. I hid in the bushes beside a house. Pikachu came to a hult.

'This is my chance' I cried as I chucked the box at Pikachu. A light blue net surrounded the Pikachu. 'Gottcha'

Pikachu stared at me for a while. 'PIKKKKAAAA' it screamed for its trainer.

A bluenette came running out. 'what are you doing with my pokemon' she screamed as she tried to grab the net.

'Prepare for trouble' I said

'Make it double' said Jessie and James

'To protect the world from devastation' I yelled.

' GIVE ME BACK PIKACHU'

I looked at the girl, her eyes were red raw and swollen, but she looked familiar. Have I met her before?.

Jessie and James lowered a rope I grabbed hold of it with one hand and the other had Pikachu.

They lifted me up with all there strength. 'Bye twerpette' said Jessie waving goodbye.

2 weeks later

I looked at the Pikachu.

'Have I met you before?' I asked as I took off my hat but it was too dark to see my face,

'Pikkaaa'cried the small Pokemon, as tears filled its eyes.

'I heard you lost your trainer'

'Pi' the Pikachu nodded.

Meanwhile Jessie, James and Meowth were fast asleep, I knew I had to do the right thing. I unlocked the glass case, 'Pikachu trust me'

Pikachu was supspious. But I released him. I grabbed my bag and started running. 'Follow me'

Pikachu began to follow, he started crying again as soon as the sunrised. He stood still I looked behind, to see his face wet with tears. Pikachu looked at me and a smile arose on his face. 'PIKKKKKAAAAA' he cried leaping into my arms, hugging into me. Suddenly I felt my memory slowly come back, I could see this Pikachu and me hugging and fighting against.. Team Rocket. Have they tricked me. How could they.

'I missed you Ash' said the small Pokemon. I was in silence, I just understood him

'Im not Ash' I cried

'Yes you are, what did they do to you?, I thougt you were dead!' Cried the Pokemon

I felt the memory of the day I supposidly died and it all came back to me.

'Pikachuu, I remember' I said in hapiness as I hugged my Pokemon. 'Team Rocket will kill me for letting you escape goodbye Pikachu'

I then drugged the poor pokemon, to make it forget it ever saw me. 'Im sorry' the pokemon feel unconscious. As I gave him one final hu as I said my goodbye.

I placed him in the bushes so Team Rocket couldn't see him.

I ran off into the distance not looking behind me, leaving my memories behind.

1 month later

Team Rocket did not tolerate goodness in people, I was strapped to a table with wires attatched to me.

'So tell me Ash... I know you remeber where is your Pikachu' shouted Giovanni.

'I dont know, i have never owned a pokemon'I cried, fearing th consequence.

Giovanni then pushed a red button causing electricity to hit my body 'AHHHHH'

'Tell me' he demanded hovering his had over the button.

'Never'

I need to get out of here and find Pikachu.

1 year later

I am kept in a dark and cold room, with little food to feast upon. Giovanni wanted me to suffer and wouldnt let me go. I had not seen the beautiful sights of Kanto in a year and all I have left is the memories

'I AM ASH KETCHUM'

im glad to be myself again, but I still am confused to how I joined team rocket,...

I sat on a matress which was on the floor, it was uncomfortable but I had no choicr, I would be here forever.

Suddenly there was a bang at the door.

'Ash.. you in there' a female voice cried

'Umm... yes' I said weakly, not having enough energy to speak.

The door was unlocked and I saw.. Jessie

'Hello twerp come with me' she said, what did Giovanni want now. But little did I know that I wasnt going ti Giovanni.

'Where you taking me' I asked, as I slowly made my way down an very bright hallway, causing my eyes to burn.

'Your see' she giggled as she grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door. All I saw was light... the beautiful lake infront ofofe, I was speechless, I didnt know what to say but I knew that even tho im back to my old self they see me as there friend as I once Teamed up with them.

'Youre be in trouble for helping me out' I said in concern. As I looked at the red head.

'Oh... we were fired' she said sadly, 'because they found out our first plan of getting you out of here, but first lets go somewhere else to talk im getting you out of here'

she dragged me away towards a big Meowth balloon where 1 man stood with a pokemon. James...Meowth.

'Lets go' said James as we all climbed into the balloon. It seemed that noone knew about my escape.

'Before anyone knows that your gone' cried Meowth signalling James to get a move on.

Flash back ends

Jessie, James and Meowth nodded there heads, 'Ash is our friend we didnt want to see him, locked up' cried Jessie.

'Thats suprising, since you always wanted Pikachu?' Said Misty sarcastically.

'Those days are over little miss twerpette' shouted James.

'Please trust them, they are good guys now' I cried, breaking up arguements once again.

Sorry about the wait, and this chapter isnt as good as my others as I havent had much time concentrating on it as much as before but thank you for reading:) hope you liked it.

-PikachuLover14


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON!.**

**Heart Of Sorrows**

**Chapter 4**

Ash's POV

Months has passed since i had been reunited with my best friend Pikachu and my girlfriend Dawn, it had been peaceful and Team Rocket have not found me yet. They have been after my Pikachu for a very long time and they have also been after me. They said that there is something special about me and its like im not a human as if im different from any other Pokemon Trainer out there. Which makes me feel isolated and alone but since the day i found Dawn and Pikachu again that all stopped. My mind set changed alot...! And i feel like a better person and Dawn makes me feel happy and warm inside and thats why today im going to ask her to marry me.

We live back in Pallet Town were i moved in with Dawn, she was so kind to offer me to stay so i moved in. Pikachu was overjoyed that i was back again and Pikachu kept my hat on ever since as he feels like im his imagination as if he was dreaming. He still couldn't believe it!. Even though he saw me once before with Team Rocket. Oh and speaking of Team Rocket...! Jessie and James are now happily married if you can call it that and Meowth stays with Jessie and James but come over alot to see how we are all doing?. It feels strange having been friend with them even though they always wanted Pikachu but that had all changed and they are very different to what they seemed to be... They are kind hearted, selfless and caring. When they saved me they didn't think about themselves, because they wanted to save me, i told them not to as in Team Rockets 'Law' if you help a hostage you will be given the death penalty. But once they started they didn't stop and we escaped far in the mountains in Kanto. At this point in time i missed my family, my girlfriend and my best friend but it was too risky for me to return, i watched over them night and day without them knowing. But when it came to that awful day i knew Pikachu would try something stupid as to risk his own life to save... Dawn who he wasnt very keen of, But he did it for me, he knew i loved her even though i was supposedly dead. Pikachu never gave up on me. Once i saw that they had escaped i was happy but when i saw Giovanni on the roof holding a negative aura sphere in his hand i knew that i had to save them but how?

I only had moments to act that day, reveal my true identity or leave here to fall to her death. If i left her what person would i have been, leaving my girlfriend to die because of my own selfishness well that wasn't me!.

But now im here with Dawn happy than ever.

'Hey sweetie would you like to go to a fancy restaurant tonight?' i asked her as she was washing the dishes putting my arms around her waist, which made her cuddle into me.

'What the ocassion?' she giggled

'Well today is the day i saved your life remember' i said as i winked hugging her in tighter til she couldn't breath. She turned around, pushing away from me giggling and laughing.

'Its also the day you returned so yes!, also lets take Pikachu with us too' she asked.

'Im sure he will be glad' i said sarcastically, but i knew Pikachu would enjoy it too much especially the ketchup!.

I booked a place at a really fancy restaurant, they don't just let anyone in. I have brought Dawn a dark blue dress which matches her hair, its knee length and glimmers in the light, it is strapless. Also i brought her pink high heels. I hope she likes it as its a special occasion, i hope it goes well.

I went to the cupboard to get out a little bag with the items in... 'I hope she likes it' i thought to myself over and over again. I hid the bag behind my back as i walked over to her. 'Hey Dawn close your eyes' i asked, as i held her hands over her eyes.

After a few minutes of waiting, she was confused and puzzled.

'Ash! What are you doing?' she asked unsure of what was going on.

'You can open them again', she lower her hands to see the stunning dress i had picked and the shoes.

'ASH! I Love It' she had a huge smile on her face she was stunned. She hugged me and then kissed me. 'Thank you'

'Wear it for tonight, we are leaving at eight oclock' i told her as i smiled.

Pikachu and Piplup ran down the stairs but Piplup being Piplup trip and rolled down the stairs taking Pikachu with him, they both were on the floor, Pikachu face first and Piplup sitting on his back. Piplup was unconscious, and Pikachu was in pain, letting off a huge thunderbolt, waking up Piplup and making poor Piplup cry.

'What was that for?' shouted Dawn at Pikachu as she held her crying Pokemon. Pikachu began to cry as he got frustrated and upset for not meaning to do it, he ran into my arms.

'Its okay Pikachu, i know it was an accident' I said stroking his head petting him cheering him up. 'Dawn it was an accident, Piplup trip causing him to land on Pikachu, which shocked Pikachu and you know what happens next' i said laughing.

'Im sorry' said Dawn in guilt.

I laughed as Pikachu sat on my shoulder, nuzzling into me.

Dawn POV

I wonder why Ash brought me those clothes, unless... No he couldn't of!.

I wasn't expecting such beautiful clothes, he picked them out himself. They were stunning.

The time was seven thirty. I was up in my room getting changed, i slipped on the stunning blue dress, i felt so elegant and graceful, the dress came down to my knees and it was a little poofy, it had beads flowing through it from the top to bottom which made it shimmer and shine. I felt beautiful. I grabbed the bright pink high heels placing them on my feet, a perfect fit.

'Dawn you ready?' Asked a voice from downstairs.

'Nearly' i replied as i slowly shut the door and made my way down the steps one step at a time, struggling to walk in the shoes he had brought me as im used to flats.

At the bottom of the stairs stood Ash, he looked so handsome in his suit, it was black with a red tie he looked so presentable and on top of that posh. I made my way into his view and i looked over at him, as he watched me walk down the stairs. His jaw dropped.

'Dawn.. You look so beautiful' he exclaimed, as he kissed me on the cheek.

'Do you really think so?' i said

'I know so!' he cried, as he grabbed my hand and rushed me out the door. I stood speechless to see a limo waiting for me. What is going on?

He opened the door to let me in, 'Ladies first' he explained as he gestured for me to get in.

'Wheres Pikachu' i asked

He then started laughing as he went back in the house, to get his furry friend, he opened the door to reveal a small Pokemon dressed in a smart small black suit. He looked adorable. But Pikachu was embarrassed.

'Pikachu you look adorable' i said as i stroke his head, i then got in the limo, next was Pikachu who sat in the middle, then Ash got in.

It was a fantastic trip through Kanto, with Pikachu getting angry nearly shocking us and Ash teasing him.

We pulled up outside a very rich and posh building made for millionaires. Ash got out, i was stunned was this a restaurant!.

Pikachu hopped into my lap as Ash opened the limo door, 'Come on out my lady' he joked.

I held Pikachu in my arms as the lights surrounded me it felt like i was in Las Vegas.

'Wow.. Ash' i said as i looked around in amazement.

'Master Ash Ketchum come this way' said a guy at the door, as he wanted Ash to follow. Ash grabbed my left hand as Pikachu was in my right. I hugged him in close in excitement.

Walking through the restaurant my nose picked out incredible aromas which made my mouth drawl. The restaurant was cover in red velvet like wallpaper, with a soft carpet. Around me was alot of posh Pokemon Trainers with alot... I mean ALOT of money, having buisness deals or with there wife or husband wearing expensive but beautiful outfits. Suddenly Ash snapped me out of my glance, we were seated in the VIP area, 'Ash how did you get us in here?' i asked him in excitement but my curiosity got the better of me.

'Well i am a Pokemon Master' he said winking. He knew how amazed i would be!.

Ashs POV

Dawn was amazed by the place, I knew she would love it and its all for her. But Pikachu was stunned he didn't know where we were going but he knew the reason!. I looked over to Pikachu ready to give him a smile but then i saw he lick the content of the ketchup bottle.

'PIKACHU NO!' i yelled as i took the bottle off of him, Pikachu put his head down in shame.

1 hour later

We were eating our lovely meal. Pikachu decide to grab the ketchup and pour it all over my meal so i couldn't eat it but also to eat it all before Dawn could have any.

'Your Pikachu sure is something' she said, giggling to herself. All i could do was laugh.

Pikachu then sparked his cheeks... The signal.

I got out of my seat.

'Ash where you going?' she asked.

I turned towards her and stood on one knee. 'Dawn, the day i met you i knew you where the one, you always stood out from the crowd. You are beautil and the girl of my dreams will you do me the honor of marrying me!'

Her eyes sparkled but her eyes then turned to the side of me making me look over to see my buddy on one knee too.

'Who you gunna choose' i laughed

'Of course i will... Pikachu' she said cuddling Pikachu, Pikachu lets out a happy 'Chuu~'

I couldnt help but laugh, i handed Pikachu the ring.

She held out her hand and Pikachu placed it on her finger, she kiss the Pokemons forehead and then kiss me.

'We will be a happy family' i smiled as i hugged both of them.

Little did i know that it wouldnt be that easy.. And in a few days my life would turn upside down!.

To be continued...

**Thank you for reading hope you liked it please leave a review it helps alot! Sorry its short but its easy for me to do alot of them in a short space of time as my exams are coming up so i will put ALL my stories on hold from the 8****th**** May til 13****th**** June!**

**Thank you for understanding!.**

**-PikachuLover14**


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of Sorrow

*Ash can only understand Pikachu at times!

P.S Charizard is NOT A DRAGON type Pokémon! Its a fire/flying type (i had to say this due to the fact my sister just keeps saying he is a dragon when he not haha!). He may look like a dragon but he is not. Its proven in BW in Fire of a red hot reunion!.

Chapter 5- The day of the wedding!.

Ash's POV

i finally am able to marry the girl of my i have my best buddy by my side. Pikachu hes my cute best man!. He looked so handsome in his little suit. I couldn't help but smile.

Pikachu looked at me giving off a huge grin as he looked at himself in the mirror, admiring himself. He always loved dressing up.

'Pika Pika Chu' said the cute Pokemon. Translation 'How do i look?' he asked as he adjusted the bright red bow tie.

'You look handsome, you look like your marrying Dawn not me!' i laughed as i petted my Pokémon head.

Pikachu giggled but it quickly stopped as fast as it began, alerting me that there was something wrong. 'Are you going to leave me at Professor Oak like all your other Pokemon after the wedding?' Pikachu cried, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

I looked at my Pokemon, i was heart broken i don't know how he could see me this way or why he would think of that!.

'Pikachu' i said as i patted his back,

'Yes...' muttered the yellow Pokémon.

'i would never do that to you, you are my best friend. You are with me always. We have been through so much together, im not going to throw that away just because im getting married. Pikachu i love you so much i would never ever get rid of you' Pikachu didn't even look at me he was so down hearted. Which got me thinking... I started to massage his head making Pikachu say 'Pika Pika Chuuuu~' with a high pitched squeak 'Pikachu~' he had a huge smile of joy on his face. I knew it would work. He loved it.

'Okay' i said as i took my hand off his head to go into my back pack to grab so Pokémon food. Pikachu's ears shot up as soon as my hand was off his head, surprising him.

He turned around and begged for me to continue. 'Pika pi pika pi Pikachu Pika Pika' he begged and begged until i gave in making me smile to see my friend back to his happy self.

'Okay buddy you asked for it' i giggled getting my hands ready to tickle Pikachu. Pikachu continued to smile, 'Pikaaa~' i got both of my hands, one to tickle his head and one to tickle under his chin at the same time, it made me laugh and Pikachu was enjoying it so much he rolled onto his back so i could tickle his tummy, it felt like the old days of our adventures. The memories stayed in my head as i watched my Pokémon and I renew our bond. (the Pikachu and Ash bonding moment was taken from the anime Pokemon BW Rival Destinies 'Four Seasons of Sawsbuck' at the start it is mega adorable you should check it out:D). Pikachu and I bonded again but my heart was pounding!. I had a wedding to get too.

'Pikachu lets go' i said as i grabbed Pikachu's paw dragging him out of the room. And running out of the front door.

Hope i can get there on time. 'Charizard i choose you' i yell as i threw the red and white Pokeball.

A ready orange creature appeared in a flash of white light, it was dragon like although its a fire/flying type. I jumped onto his back with Pikachu following, 'Go!'

Charizard took off into the sky's quickly with unbelievable speed.

'We will get there in no time' i said as i smiled at Pikachu earning a smile and a laugh from my cute partner. We were flying high in the air, getting closer to the church in Twinleaf town, its a far distance from Pallet as its all the way in Sinnoh! But Charizard can get us there!

10 minute's later.

Charizard flew above a tall building, 'Finally we are here!' I yelled,

Pikachu looked down to see a beautiful girl standing in a long glamorous white dress. Pikachu's eyes sparkled, as his eyes filled up with emotion. Pikachu jumped from Charizard and landed in the girls arms, she hugged him in tightly and looked up with a surprised expression on her face.

'Shouldn't you be inside already' she tutted with a grin on her face.

'Sorry i was running late' i laughed as i asked Charizard to land, suddenly out of nowhere a fireball flew down from the sky hitting the church. 'DAWN' i said with fear in my eyes. The fireball has created a ball of smoke, i couldn't see anything. A hyper beam was then aimed straight towards me and Charizard.

'Charizard DIVE!' i screamed as Charizard responded diving towards the ground, while the hyper beam nearly hit us. As we got closer to the ground i could see what used to remain of the church. My eyes widened in horror as i saw a dust covered object laid flat on the floor.

'Charizard go closer to the ground' my curiosity got the better of me.

Getting closer i saw something that shocked me, a lighting bolt shaped tail was showing under a pile of rocks.

'NO... PIKACHU' images flooded my mind, i couldn't help but cry as i jumped off of Charizards back and ran towards my Pokémon, i began digging through the debris, trying to free my Pokémon.

'Pikachu please be okay buddy, Please' i said as i continued digging.

'P...ii' whispered a small familiar voice.

'PIKACHU' i shouted as i carried on digging to get to my friend. Without warning a light began to glow behind me, i turned around to be faced with a flame thrower. I put my hands out in front of me, to protect myself closing my eyes to prepare for impact.

The attack never hit, i opened my eyes and looked infront of me and there was a barrier... Was this created by me?.

Pikachu's POV

My whole body was full of pain, i couldn't move i was pinned down, i couldn't see anything it was pitch black. I was scared, i closed my eyes knowing this was the end.

Flashback.

Ash and i were on the back of Charizard flying high above the church, i looked down to get a better look but one thing caught my eye that was Dawn, she was wearing a lovely pure white dress, it had a long trail and was cover over with lace with pink flower on the side. She also had pink flowers in her hair to match. I was stunned all i knew is that Dawn was perfect for Ash and this was meant to be and i knew they would be forever happy. I jumped off of Charizards back in excitement aiming straight for Dawn,

'Pikaaa Pi' i yelled making her look up she quickly caught me and cuddled me, she was shaking.

'Pi..?' i asked in worry. I could feel that she was nervous.

'No need to worry as long as your here there nothing to worry about but how did you fall from the sky' she asked as she looked up seeing Charizard and Ash. All she could do was smile. It made me smile until i saw a fireball heading straight for Dawn, i jumped out of her arms and used Quick attack to push her out if danger, her face was full with shock as she fell to the ground avoiding the attack. But unfortunately i wasn't so lucky, the fireball hit me straight in the chest sending me flying into the church wall. Everything went black the last thing i heard was 'PIKACHU!'

End of flashback

I opened my eyes to feel the presence of a male.

'Pikachu please be okay' said a males voice filled with fear and guilt.

My heart melted hearing his voice, my best friend is trying to save me... Like he always does.

'P...ii' i called it hurt my chest to speak, i felt my body become warm as i heard Ash scream.

'PIKKAA'

I tried to lift my body up as debris crumbled around me, my paws ached but i had to help Ash. I saw a light above me. I focused all my energy into my tail creating a small Electro Ball, i released it making the hole bigger, it drained my energy but i carried on going even though i felt dizzy.

I climbed out with all the strength left in me. I saw Ash create a force field. 'Aura..' i though as i took small steps but... Everything went blurry as the pain increase.

'PIKKKAAAA' i screamed as i felt my body burn, i saw Ash look at me as i collapsed to the ground.

Ash's POV

Pikachu...

I ran over to him and picked him up, tears rolled down my cheeks as his body was full of cuts and bruises, he was badly injured. I realised my power... 'Thats why Team Rocket want me' Ash signed as he held his hand to Pikachu's head to see his memories(which is the flashback!)

'You saved Dawn!' i was shocked, he sacrificed himself.

Suddenly a trio appeared from the sky. 'The boss wants you' said a girl with long pink hair.

'and Pikachu too' said a man with short purple hair.

'so come with us or miss perfect wont get hurt' a talking Meowth said as he had his claws to Dawn's neck.

My heart was pounding, Dawns life was on the line. I had to save her.

'If i come with you. You have to let her go!' i shouted as i cuddled my hurt Pokémon.

'Yes' said Jessie.

'Okay..' i knew i would regret this...

That's it for this Chapter hope you liked it, im sorry its been so long but i promise i will write more in the coming weeks! Please leave me a review.

-PikachuLover14


	6. Chapter 6

Heart Of Sorrows

Chapter 6

Ash's POV

I trusted them and they betrayed me... Why would they do this? They got fired from Team Rocket. They got fired for not capturing Pikachu and letting down there 'boss' known as Giovanni!. Hes had enough of them, they were called 'Pathetic' and 'Worthless' but why would he want them back.

Pikachu and I are sat in a very uncomfortable cage that was hooked to the bottom of there balloon, All i could think about was trying to escape to get Pikachu to the Pokemon Centre.

Pikachu was in my arms panting heavily, he was unconscious, but i was really worried he is in such a bad state from earlier events, he looked so lifeless and was on the verge of death... I cant let my best friend die!... I felt his soft yellow fur flow through my fingers, his cute face was full of pain, and there is nothing i can do to help him. I kept stroking him to keep him warm. I couldn't loss him now!.

I heard the trios conversation, they didn't sound like there self, they had a very deep and low voice... Did they have a cold? I sniggered at my own thought.

Pikachu's cheeks began to spark a deep orange shade, hitting me causing immense pain to hit my body, i hugged Pikachu in tighter. 'Im here buddy, don't worry your safe ill save you' Pikachu didn't reply leaving a tear in my eye, i cant let him slip away from me not again!. I hugged his cold and shivering body into my chest feeling his soft and weak breath against my top. I couldn't help but let off some tears as the sight of him was overwhelming.

There's something strange going on here... What is up with them?. They would normally laugh as we where trapped in the trap but from my view they looked like they were in a daze and didn't know what was going on.

We suddenly landed in a large and green forest deep in the middle of nowhere. Noone would ever find us here!.

'Ash...'hissed the Meowth.

'What is up with you guys, why did you do this to us... Why did you capture us!' I screamed, i was confused i looked at Meowth closely, his eyes were soulless as if someone had chucked Meowth out of his body and put something awful in. 'I need to get out of here but how' I thought to myself as i looked around me but there was nothing to grab a hold off.

James came over to the cage. Pikachu opened his eyes and they widened in fear, i felt him shake in my lap. I could tell Pikachu rage and betrayal from being lured into a trap all along.

'Pikachu...' i whispered as i smiled at my Pokemon. I was happy to see some life back into him.

'Pi...Pi-' Pikachu tried to get to his feet, it took all his energy he had left. He looked at James with a face that could cause a nightmare. Pikachu hated people betraying him. He always gets revenge no matter how long it takes. He kept his eyes locked on James before letting off a thunderbolt that hit James directly causing him to fall on the ground unconscious nearly burn to a crisp. While i was holding on to my life i felt pain course through my body at none stop pace.

'Pika- Pikachu please stop now' i cried out to Pikachu who was in a state of anger.

'Pikkkaa' yelled my starter, not listening to a single thing i said.

The pain began to get worse as Pikachu anger turned to fear, Pikachu let off high voltage thunderbolts engulfing everything around him. Including me but i can make it through. I started to crawl slowly towards Pikachu. 'i just have to get close enough' i though to myself as i tried to ignore the excruciating pain.

Pikachu closed his eyes he was too scared to see what was ahead of him, he was shaken, he felt alone. Pikachu didn't realise i was there too.

'Pikachu Pleaaasssse STOP' I yelled at the top of my voice causing the yellow mouse to turn around still with its eyes closed.

'Ash...' Cried the small mouse

'Its okay you are safe with me, i promise i will protect you and get you out of here'

Pikachu stopped his thunder suddenly after i reached out and touched his cheek, he slowly opened his cute eyes to see me in front of him, his eyes were red raw, i have never seen Pikachu so traumatized.

Pikachu leaped into my arms nuzzling my chest, 'Its okay Pikachu, your safe now. Stay with me okay!' i said softly. Pikachu clenched my top and wouldn't let go. I couldn't blame him.

James started to stir, his eyes widened to view the site of me and Pikachu locked in a tightly squeezed cage.

'Where...Where am i?' asked James, he was puzzled.

'I... I don't...i don't know' i stuttered, as pain continued to surge through me even though Pikachu stopped his thunderbolt. Why...why did it continue.'AHHHHH...AHHHHH' I screamed as the pain coursed through my chest, i push Pikachu off my chest not thinking of Pikachu at the time. I was scared... I quickly clenched my chest wanting the pain to stop.

Suddenly the light began to dim, i felt as if my heart was slowing, i felt my life flash before my eyes. I saw the first day of my Pokemon Journey when i first met my best friend...Pikachu... My mind suddenly went dark.

'I lov...I love you... Buddy' i said softly as one last tear trickled down my cheek.

The darkness overcome me... Nothing remained.

Normal POV

Pikachu stared at its trainer horrified, 'PIKKAA...PIKKAACHHUUU' Pikachu yelled as he ran over to his trainer who was crying out for help.

James quickly unlocked the cage. 'Ash...ASH' James panicked as Ash didn't reply

Ash's eyes were starting to glaze over, Pikachu couldn't stop crying as his trainer was dying right in front of him. Pikachu placed a paw on Ash's face, 'I lov...I love you...Buddy' Pikachu gasped at Ash's last words.

'I LOVE YOU TOO ASH... but... But please don't leave me.. You told me you would protect me and keep me safe' Pikachu screamed as he watched his trainer stop breathing. One last tear rolled down Ash's eye, 'NOOOO... ASH NOOOOO' Pikachu yelled as he wiped away Ash's tears, Pikachu was overcome with emotion. Tear poured out of his eyes as he saw his soulless trainer lay on the ground. Pikachu curled up next to him. Ash had no warm no more life inside of him.

James was still in shock as he pulled Ash's body out of the small cage. Taking Pikachu with him. He started to do CPR.

'Ash please... Please wake up' he yelled as he preformed the kiss of life while pumping on his chest.

'James what are you doing?' said a deep voice from behind James, he carried on preforming CPR taking no notice of them. As they walked closer Pikachu began to spark his cheeks to keep Ash and James safe.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt on them maybe they will return back to normal' James asked Pikachu. Pikachu nodded preparing himself in a battle stance.

To be continued...

Will Ash survive?

What ever happened to Dawn?

Who will save them?

All for you to find out on the next chapter of Heart Of Sorrows:D

PLEASE READ:

Sorry its been a while but i will be back on the 13th June. Writing more chapter for you!. Please leave a review and even a PM to say some ideas that could happen in this story or my other upcoming story's. (i still need a new title for Pikachu Grand Adventures sequel XD which is due to be posted on the 13th June!) but please if you leave a review i appreciate it. It helps me alot. And without your review i wouldn't keep writing. Thanks for all of you who have supported me. Thanks to 11JJ11, who always helps me out when i lose inspiration, she is a great friend to me and is one of the best writers on this site:D she is an AMAZING writer so check out her Pokemon story's. Thank you again for reading and your continuous support!


	7. Chapter 7

If you read Pikachu Grand Adventure II, my computer didnt save my file for chapter 4 properly and I only have the start of the Chapter im sorry... but it may be a while til its up!

Hearts of Sorrow

Chapter 7

Back at the wedding venue... 30 mins before Ashs death

Dawns POV

Ashs lovely cute Pokemon Pikachu was hugging me in close, as I looked up to see his trainer silohuette in the sky. He looked so dreamy that I just couldnt wait til we would be married today even though he was late. But that is Ash after all...

All my happiness was put on hold as a light began to grow behind me, I turned around to see a huge fireball raging with anger heading into my direction at lighting speed. My body was trembling in fear, I couldnt move my feet. My mind said to run but my feet wouldnt listen. I began to shake all over, knowing this was the death of me, Pikachu was sensible to get out of the way he jumped out of my arms. I felt alone but I was happy for Pikachu. All of sudden I was pushed to the side, I watched as Pikachu tackled me out of the way and instead of me taking the hit... Pikachu did!. My eyes swole up with unstoppable tears.

'PIKKKAACHHHHUUUU' I shouted as my mind raced, I was horrified. Pikachu crashed into the wall of the church and it collapsed on top of him. I ran towards him. I wanted to save him but someone grabbed my shoulder. I stopped I felt grave danger... I slowly turn to face the person... and I gasped suddenly I felt a great deal of pain in my belly. I looked at the person he had an evil grin on his face. I was frightened as he pushed me to the floor. His hand covered in blood. The pain started to increase, as I saw the strange hooded man grab something out of his pocket... I was shaking, I tried to escape but it was too late he already had me in his grasp.

'Please get off of me' I said as I violently shook my body side to side.

'NO' Was the only word said by him, he had a low deep voice but I just couldnt recognise him.

The pain was still in my stomach I looked down to see blood... I felt sick 'was I going to die here!' I thought to myself as fear took over in an instant.

The man grabbed something out of his pocket it was long and shiny... a...a knife. I stated to panic, 'this cant be happening' my eyes widened in horror.

'HELP ME... SOMEBODY' he place his finger on my lip as if to quiet me as he plunged the knife into me, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH' I screamed as I felt the cold metal knife go through me, the pain made my legs go numb and I started to feel dizzy but all I could do was focus on was the pain... how could noone hear me?.

He once again took out the knife and stabbed me in the shoulder. 'AHHHHHHHHH' I tried to move my body away from him but the pain was too overpowering, I felt paralyzed... I felt the blood seep out of the large cut in my shoulder and stomach.

'This... is...for... Giovanni' said the man as a tear rolled down his cheek. I looked at him pleading to stop but he just looked at me and looked away before plunging the knife into my heart.

Everything around me went white and the pain had vanished,

'Thank goodness it was only a dream' I felt slightly relieved but then I realised this isnt my home and this wasnt my 'dream'.

Clouds hovered above my head and all around me. I looked at them and I stood in awe... as it had all the memories of my Journey with Ash and Pikachu but also had the memories of the bad times... and the memory of...my death.

i was suddenly engulfed in the darkness never to see light again.

Back to Ashs death!

Pikachus POV

My best friend...My best friend was dead and there was nothing I could do about it! James was trying his best to save Ash but it would not work. I stayed on guard as I would not let anyone harm my trainer anymore. I held back the tears as hard as I could but it was no use... I just couldnt hold them back. My best friend was dead and I just wish it was me instead of him.

'Pikachu use thunderbolt on the others maybe it will snap them out of it' all I could do was trust James words as I took a battle stance ready to face what ever they had up there sleeves.

I jumped in the air letting off powerful thunderbolt in every direction, hitting Meowth, he began to show colour in his eyes as he collapsed to the ground, next all that was left was Jessie next to her stood a Pokemon that made me shake in fear... Malomare. Not him again.

'Why are you doing this to us?' I yelled as I took a couple of steps back just in case. Malomare controlled me once before at the start of our journey in Kalos but... if a Malomare is here are we...are we in Kalos.

'Pikachu... I will take over the world. And you and your pesky trainer cant do a thing!' Malomare smirked

'Why would you do such a thing!' I called as Malomare prepared his attack. I wouldnt stand for this he is the reason behind Ashs death and he will pay. I sparked my cheeks in rage as I charged towards him eletricity covered my body it came to a shock to me. My Volt Tackle is back!. I continued to charge towards him.

Malomare stared in awe until the last minute when he was hit by my electrifying Volt Tackle.

Malomare crashed to the ground but that didnt stop him. He used a powerful Psybeam which sent me flying into the sky.

I remember what Ash used to tell me 'Straighten out Pikachu' I could hear his voice in my head. Was I started to go insane?. But I decided to listen to his voice as if he was apart of me. I used my tail to twirl my body so I would stop eventually and land safely on the ground. I felt dizzy afterwards.

Malomare got to his feet and aimed a Shadow Ball at me. I easily chopped it in half with my Iron Tail. Then I powered up my tail by creating a ball of electricity. Twisting my body to release it, it headed straight towards Malomare. It was all over within minutes.

Ashs POV

I felt cold as if I was in a freezer, I could hear some voices but they were faint, and hard to recognise. I couldnt see a thing it was dark and empty. I felt alone, I need Pikachu? Where is Pikachu? Is he okay?

'Pika...P-' shouted a high pitched voice, suddenly I felt a strong force against my face. My hair blowing hitting my face. I couldnt move any part of my body I was paralyzed. I started to panic. How do I get out of this?.

To be continued!

Hope you liked it, sorry I didn't upload for awhile still working on the other stories!

-PikachuLover14


End file.
